Behind The Scene
by M.P. Unicorn
Summary: Completed! What does the IY cast do when they're done taping for the show? Read and find out....then review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT own the InuYasha cast…if I did, Kikyou would not ever be on the show eva again. Now, on to the warning!!**

**Warning: Same as disclaimers but with a lot more randomness XD**

**Summary: What would you see if you went behind scene with the InuYasha cast? A LOT of crack!!!!!!!! A shy Sesshoumaru, a cold hearted Kagome, InuYasha plotting revenge against Kikyou and liking pink, Kagura is a lesbian and much more!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------

"CUT!!! Let's wrap it up people!!" yelled the director as the InuYasha cast get ready to leave for the day.

"Ka-Kagome?" A shy Sesshoumaru said.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru? I don't have all day…Well I do. But I don't want it spending it talking to you," A cold-hearted Kagome said. She looked at her watch. It reads 5 PM.

"W-w-would you like to go on a date with me?" he stuttered shyly.

"A date, no. Tea, yes. Let's go. You're treating," Kagome said. As that was said, Sesshoumaru face fell then lighten up again. He grabbed his and Kagome's coat and headed off to the nearest coffee center. A while after they left, Kikyou went knocking on Naraku's dressing room door.

"Come in," Naraku said after Kikyou knocked on the door. Kikyou enter and handed him a video tape.

"What is it?" Naraku asked her.

"It's the damn tape you want me to get…." She answered bluntly.

"YAY!!!!" was the exclamation that Naraku let out right after Kikyou said 'you want me to get…' Kikyou sweat dropped when Naraku snatched the tape from her and plopped it into the VCR. An image or Barney popped on to the screen. Kikyous' sweat drop became bigger. Suddenly, Naraku started dancing and singing to the Barney song.

"Uhhhh….I shall leave now. Don't ever talk to me ever again….okay, maybe when we start taping but don't ever talk to me after the taping or anywhere else and I don't know you, you don't know me, got it?... Good," with that, Kikyou left the room and leaving Naraku with his Barney video. A few minutes later, Naraku looked around to where Kikyou was standing and let out a loud girly-ish scream.

"…AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! KIKYOU VANISHED OR GOT KIDNAPPED AND IS GETTING RAPED RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! I'LL GO WITH THE LATTER AND SAVE HER!!!!" Naraku yelled out and then went to search for Kikyou. After a while later, half an hour to be exact, the director and the crew found Naraku, nude, in a pool. By the look of it, he was drowning. The crew and the director just made themselves comfy and laugh their ass off at Naraku's misfortune.

---Naraku's Point of View---

"AHHH!!! HELP ME!!!" Naraku yelled as he swallowed another gulp of chlorine filled water. '_God damn it!!! Why won't anyone help me!!! They. Will. Pay. Dearly!!! I. Will. Rain. Death. Upon. Their. Miserable. Souls….Once I get out of this pool that is…… MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!'_ He thought. _'Look at them. Laugh their ass off as they watch me drown….Uh-oh… I think I'm sinking…Come on Naraku, you can remember your swimming lessons. Now what was it? Step one…--; AANNDD I totally forgot….Oh God!!!! I'm gonna die!!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!'_ were Naraku's last thought before sinking into the murky depth of the pool that no one will clean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT own the InuYasha cast…if I did, Kikyou would not ever be on the show eva again. Now, on to the warning!!**

**Warning: Same as disclaimers but with a lot more randomness XD**

**Summary: What would you see if you went behind scene with the InuYasha cast? A LOT of crack!!!!!!!! A shy Sesshoumaru, a cold hearted Kagome, InuYasha plotting revenge against Kikyou and liking pink, Kagura is a lesbian and much more!!!**

_

* * *

__Last time on BTS: "AHHH!!! HELP ME!!!" Naraku yelled as he swallowed another gulp of chlorine filled water. __**'God damn it!!! Why won't anyone help me!!! They. Will. Pay. Dearly!!! I. Will. Rain. Death. Upon. Their. Miserable. Soul….Once I get out of this pool that is…… MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**__' He thought. '__**Look at them. Laugh their ass off as they watch me drown….Uh-oh… I think I'm sinking…Come on Naraku, you can remember your swimming lessons. Now what was it? Step one…--; AANNDD I totally forgot….Oh God!!!! I'm gonna die!!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**__' were Naraku's last thought before sinking into the murky depth of the pool that no one will clean_

Present

Naraku felt himself being lifted out of the water and onto dry land. He coughed a bit before throwing up all of the water that went down his throat when he was drowning. He opened his eyes, and to his amazement, Kikyou was in front of him and all wet. His eyes shot open right away.

"KIKYOU!!! YAY!!!! YOU'RE NOT KIDNAPPED AND RAPE!!!! YOU'RE OKAY!!!!" Naraku yelled suddenly, scaring the shit outta the people surrounding him, which includes the InuYasha crew (Shippou, Kagome, Miroku, Kagura, Kouga, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, etc.), the director, the art crew, the light crew, the camera crew, etc. Many of them scream while many of them just jumped. Sesshoumaru being such a shy creature he is, jumped onto the closest person next to him….which happened to be Kagome. Kagome, being a cold-hearted bitch she was, just stood there. Then she just dropped him. Everyone just laughed at Sesshoumaru.

"HAHAHAHA!!! OMFG!!! How could _The Great Sesshoumaru_ be afraid of a little outburst?!?!? AAHHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" laughed InuYasha in a pink bathrobe. Sesshoumaru frowned. Then, Shippou jumped on InuYasha.

"BOO!!" Shippou yelled. InuYasha's laugh became a high-pitch girly scream.

"That's it, I'm outta here. If you wanna watch Sesshoumaru become a real girl then go ahead. I'm leaving!!" InuYasha then stormed away from the dirty pool while pink tinted his cheeks. Kagome just stood there looking bored as ever spoke up.

"This is pointless...Although watching Kikyou pull Naraku outta the pool was amusing as watching Sesshoumaru act like a girl. I'm leaving. Good bye and see ya'll tomorrow," she said the turn around to leave. Sesshoumaru was just about to say something and running after her to ask if she would go out with him when suddenly Kagome putted her arm up behind her back and said; "And Sesshoumaru, don't follow me or say anything that has to do with you asking me out and a date..." Then she walked off, leaving behind a very confused Sesshoumaru. Silence followed. Then Sango spoke up.

"...Wow...Sesshoumaru got ditched by Kagome. Never thought I'd live up to see this day," Sango commented.

**--BACK IN INUYASHA'S DRESSING ROOM---**

"...and then she will fall in there where I've set up the croc pit...then she will die a painful death. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" InuYasha laughed. Suddenly, there was a knocked at the door. InuYasha grudgingly opened it.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to devise a plan kill Kik--Oh hey Miroku. Let's make this fast. What do you want?" InuYasha said, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"C-c-ca-can you h-h-he-help me?" Miroku asked.

* * *

Twinny: What do Miroku wants Inu-chan to help him with, find out in the next chapter!! 

InuYasha: What did you just called me wench?

Twinny: Inu-chan...

InuYasha: **_--sharpening claws and getting ready to attack--_**

Twinny: Epp! Kagome!!!

_**--Kagome appears out of nowhere--**_

Twinny: Help!! Inu-chan here is getting ready to attack me!!! PLEASE _'SIT'_ him...or at least give me the ability to...

Kagome: Fine...InuYasha, SIT! and I, Kagome Higurashi, give you full permission to sit him all you like.

Twinny: COOL!! _SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!!_ _**--watch in amusement as InuYasha get slam into the ground continuously--**_

InuYasha: Damn you to hell...

Twinny: _**--look at InuYasha who is getting out of his 5 foot hole--**_ Get in line...I'm already in hell...My whole fucking life is a living hell...Anyway, SEE YA'LL NEXT TIME!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT own the InuYasha cast…if I did, Kikyou would not ever be on the show eva again. Now, on to the warning!!**

**Warning: Same as disclaimers but with a lot more randomness XD**

**Summary: What would you see if you went behind scene with the InuYasha cast? A LOT of crack!!!!!!!! A shy Sesshoumaru, a cold hearted Kagome, InuYasha plotting revenge against Kikyou and liking pink, Kagura is a lesbian and much more!!!**

* * *

_Last time on BTS: "C-c-ca-can you h-h-he-help me?" Miroku asked._

PRESENT:

"What do you need help with?" InuYasha asked him.

"H-h-h-how do y-you get l-l-ladies?" Miroku asked.

It took a while for InuYasha to get what Miroku was saying. Then suddenly, he just blurted out;

"OMG!!! The womanizer of the show is asking me for help!!!!!!" at that point, InuYasha burst out laughing his ass off. Miroku hung his head in shame. InuYasha continued laughing until he almost wet himself and almost dying from the lack of air, which was about two hours later. Miroku finally got tired of his laughing so he karate chop InuYasha's shoulder, causing him to be knocked out cold. Miroku shook his head then dragged him into his girly, frilly pink room. A few hours after getting knocked out, InuYasha woke up with a laugh. He continued laughing until he saw he wasn't alone in his room. Miroku gave him a strange look. InuYasha regained himself then asked;

"There's really nothing to it. Just start with a pick-up line," he said, and then mumbled to himself "If they don't beat you up first…" Then he started explaining things that he needs to know to pick up women. Miroku took the advise than thank InuYasha. He walked out of the room and looked around for Kagura. After Miroku left, InuYasha went back to plotting. Minutes later, people that are walking outside of InuYasha's room heard a maniacal laugher. They sweat dropped then walked away, fearing InuYasha coming out with an evil gleam in his eyes. About an hour later, the maniacal laugher stopped and InuYasha came out of his dressing room with an evil gleam in his eyes.

_**--With Kagura and Miroku--**_

Miroku found her dressing room getting ready to leave. He approached her and started talking.

"Hey there Kagura, are your feet tire because you've been walking through my mind all day," Miroku tried a catch phrase. Kagura, totally oblivious to him, continued to do God knows what. What Miroku didn't see was ear-plugs in her ears. He continued to ramble on about random stuff… and never heard a single word. When she finally looked up, she saw the monk's mouth moving but there were no sounds coming out of them. She totally forgot that she was wearing ear-plugs for God knows why. She freaked and started yelling, scaring the crap outta Miroku.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 I'M GOING DEAF!!!!! NO WAIT, I'M ALREADY DEAF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled, going hysterical. She ran out of the room, waving her arms about. After that out burst, Miroku swore that he heard both of his eardrums burst. He shrugged it off and went searching for Sango.

_**--With Kagome--**_

"I wondered what Sesshoumaru is doing…" she mumbled to herself. Little did she know, an Inu-youkai was watching her from the shadows.

'_OMG!!! I did __**NOT**__just said that…' _Kagome thought.

'_**I think you developed a feeling for him Kagome…' **_her sub-conscience told her.

'_There is NO WAY I'm falling for him. Sure, he may be cute sometimes, nice, caring, handsome…' _Kagome told her conscience.

'_**Riiggggghhttt…you keep on believing that Kagome. You'll know you like him sooner or later. Maybe the cold hearted bitch does have a heart after all…' **_her sub-conscience replied.

'_Quit telling me how to feel damn it so back off!! You don't know what it is like being me!!!' _Kagome shouted at her sub-conscience.

'_**I am you if you haven't noticed…-.-;' **_her S-C told her. _**(A/N: too lazy to keep writing 'sub-conscience' over and over again. Now if you see S-C it means sub-conscience okay? Good…back to the story) **_

'_Oh yeah. Now, am I supposed to feel love toward that—that demon lord?' _Kagome asked her S-C.

'_**I'm not gonna tell you. You have to find that out yourself…'**_ her S-C replied then disappeared back to the S-C center, which would be the back of her mind.

To be continued…

* * *

**Twinny: See what happened in the next chapter…and I'll give you a cookie if you review --hold out cookie jar and then Chibi Gaara popped out of nowhere --**

**Chibi Gaara: Give me back my cookies…--pouts--**

**Twinny: NO!! MY COOKIES --foam at mouth--**

**Chibi Gaara: --start grabbing cookie jar—NO!!!_ MY COOKIES!!!!!_**

**--Start chasing Twinny--**

**Twinny: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! HELP!!! RABID COOKIE FAN ATTACKING ME!!!!! SEE YA --dodge sand—NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter will have some anime crossover… **

**Disclaimers: Why do I have to keep repeating myself? I'm broke and I'll never own InuYasha. There. Ya happy**

**Men in Black: Yes we are  
Twinny: Now shoo. I need ta type!! **

**Warning: A lot of crack, weird, random stuff.  
**

* * *

**Previously on BTS: **_**'I'm not gonna tell you. You have to find that out yourself…'**__ her S-C replied then disappeared back to the S-C center, which would be the back of her mind._

**PRESENT:**

_**--Sesshoumaru POV (within the shadows)--**_

'_Wow…and I thought I had it hard. Better leave before she finds me…' _Sesshoumaru thought. He was about to turned to leave when he heard Kagome's voice.

"I wondered what Sesshoumaru is doing…" he heard her mumble. Sesshoumaru tensed. He decided to leave right there and then. Using his super demon speed, he went a way in a blur.

_**--Normal POV--**_

Kagome sensed a demonic present, but it was just she had sensed it. Deciding it was only he imagination, she ignored it and continued her strolled through the forest that was behind the InuYasha filming place _**(A/N: totally forgot what it was called…-.-;) **_. It was getting really dark out so she decided to turn back. All of a sudden, Kagome fell into a ten foot hole. Out of nowhere a woman with long red hair in a white skirt and shirt that reveals her belly with a red 'R' on it appears before her. Along side of her was a guy, about the woman's height, with blue hair and with the same 'R'. Next to him was a cat…or she thinks it was a cat. It was short and stubby. It was walking on two legs and has a large golden badge thingy thing at the top of its head. They started to recite a weird poem thing…._**(A/N: You know that annoying Teamrock prepare for trouble thing that they recite each time they capture Ash or the group…yeah…they were reciting that…)**_ After they were done, Kagome sweat dropped.

"WRONG ANIME DOOFUS!!! THIS IS AN INUYASHA FIC, NOT POKEMON!!!!! NOW HELP ME GET OUT OF THIS HOLE AND THEN LEAVE THE SCENE!!!" Kagome yelled. They looked at her. Silence greeted them with open arms. It lasted about ten minutes before any of them start to speak.

"Err…Sorry 'bout that?" the woman with red hair said.

"Yeah," said the cat like thing. After the word 'yeah', Kagome start to shriek.

"AHHHHH!!!!! A TALKING CAT THINGY!!!!" Kagome became hysterical. After Kagome clamed down, they introduced themselves and helped her out of the hole she was in. Kagome whacked them upside the head once she was out. She told them off and in a sarcastic tone, she said it was nothing. She continued her walk until she stumbled upon an open ground with human dummies impaled with sharp throwing stars. _**(A/N: I'll give you a cookie if you figure out what anime I'm talking about XD)**_ She starts to look around and walked up to one of the dummies. She pulled out a star and examined it. Suddenly, there was a rustle in a nearby bush. After a second, out popped blonde hair and a boy with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. Then a girl with green eyes and short pink hair popped out seconds after. After her popped a guy with raven black hair that looks like a birds' butt and coal black eyes. They just stood there looking at each other for a few moments. Kagome couldn't take the silence anymore so she spoke up.

"Uhh…hello?" she said.

"Oh how rude of us. I'm Haruno Sakura and he's Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto" said the girl with the pink hair while pointing to the raven and the blonde as she named them.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Uhh…Well, I was walking then stumbled across this place…wherever this place is…" Kagome explain.

"Oh. You'd be on your way now I supposed," Sakura said.

"Yup, I'd better be or else Inu-chan's going to get really upset," Kagome said, agreeing. After that was said, she waved good-bye and walked of into the sunset**.  
**

* * *

**Twinny: What happens next, read and find out…oh yeah, Shirt Folding Store (one of my crack buddies) called me a crack child the other day.**

**Naruto: Hey! I was only in a short part of this chapter! –Dattebayo!**

**Twinny: FYI, this is an InuYasha fic okay…and quit saying 'dattebayo',**

**Naruto: Can't help it…-Dattebayo!**

**Twinny: --growl in frustration—Anyway, see ya in my next chapter!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twinny: Must I say this over and over again. Seriously people, it's getting really ridiculous. I don't own the IY cast and never will……. **

**Men in Black: Very good Twinny…  
Twinny: Now leaving me be…**

**Warning: Weirdness, randomness…the usual…  
**

* * *

**  
Ch. 5**

_Previously: "Yup, I'd better be or else Inu-chan's going to get really upset," Kagome said, agreeing. After that was said, she waved good-bye and walked of into the sunset._

Now:

Kagome manage to wander her way back to the InuYasha Studio…after a few trips, falling in pit holes and traps and a grave o.o… _**(A/N: I just remembered what those places are called XD)**_. Suddenly, InuYasha popped out of nowhere and start yelling.

"WTF Kagome!! Where the _HELL _have you been within the last…" he looked at his watch "…two hours?"

"For you information, I've been wandering through the forest that I knew nothing about and met _A LOT_ if strange people….like those people who were in a show called NARUTO! Funny thing was, a character from that show was named Naruto…Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I'll have to take a shower first before I leave!!" with that, she stormed off to her dressing room. She was getting out of the shower about thirty minutes later. Suddenly, she felt a cloth over her face and she passed out. Since the thingie that you put on to a cloth to make the person faint which I completely forgot what it was called, was very weak so Kagome woke up only a few minutes later. She was about to rub her eyes of the sleepiness but realized that her hands are tied. She looked around frantically, and finally spotting a clock that reads 10:30 PM.

'_Wow…that late already? I should get home and feed Buyo…BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE OF THIS FUCKING PLACE…AND MY TIED HANDS!!!!' _Kagome thought. While she was thinking, well, yelling in her head and a few times out loud for a few minutes, she heard footsteps coming her way. Kagome decided that staying quiet would be a good idea instead of yelling…you'll never know when you have a crazed messed up lunatic fan/stalker stalking you and kidnapping…Then Kagome saw something gleaming in the dim light that somehow manage to find its way through the dark hell hole, as Kagome put it. Her first thought was;

'_Please don't let it be a knife gleaming in the moonlight…Damn it!! No time for poetry now Kagome!! I DON'T WANNA DIE'_ Then later she found out it was just a very sharp…BUTCHER KNIFE WITH BLOOD ON IT!!!! Lol…just messing with ya. What she really found out was that it's just a blood stained knife…held by InuYasha, She looked closely at him and realized that it was not InuYasha but his demon side. She tried to wiggle free but all it did for her wrists was rope burn marks. After a while, she gave up and start asking InuYasha questions like, where did that knife come from and why is there blood on it? She was hoping that the blood wasn't hers. InuYasha looked at her with crimson eyes.

"I've been waiting Kagome," he said in a very Orochimaru like manner. Kagome shivered.

"You want to know where the blood on this knife came from. I'll tell you. It's Kikyou blood. I've gotten my revenge. I've gotten my fun and I've gotten Kikyou's KIDNEY!!!!!!!!" he held out a bloodied hand with a giant red lump on it.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" InuYasha laughed maniacally. Kagome gasped in shock while sweat dropping at InuYasha's behavior. InuYasha held the kidney to her face.

"Now, I want you to EAT IT!!!!" he roared. Kagome screamed. InuYasha laughed again but this time normally, like a human being instead of a psychopath.

"Oh my god Kagome!! I couldn't believe you fell for that," InuYasha said. Suddenly the image of InuYasha, the demon/psychopath one, shimmered and disappear, leaving a normal InuYasha without a kidney in his hand or a bloodied knife. Kagome felt relieved…some sort.

"You see Kagome, I had…a friend, of mine, did this weird illusion thing that let the victim see what you want them to see. Of course, I learnt it from my dear friend Naruto! Come on out Naruto," InuYasha said while waving his hand. A blonde hair, blue eyes came out from the shadows.

"OH MY GOD!!! YOU'RE THAT KID THAT WAS WITH SAKURA AND SASUKE THAT I MET IN THE FOREST!!!!" Kagome screamed.

"How could you Naruto? I thought I knew you!!" Kagome said.

"Hey, in my defense, I didn't know that you know InuYasha here and all he said was 'can you help me play a prank on someone?'. How the hell was I supposed to know that was you?" Naruto answered. Kagome looked at InuYasha and he got a bad feeling about what was going to happen next, like one of those feeling you get when you're about to be hurt of crippled…yeah. That was what he was feeling.

"IN. U. YA.SHA!!!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! _**(A/N: This continued on for about another 300 times but, as you all know, I'm too lazy to write them XD) **_Naruto watched in amusement as InuYasha got repeatedly slam into his old pal, the floor. After Kagome was done, InuYasha was trying to climb out of his 900 foot hole that was made by the 'sits'…although it was hard to climb out of it with a bad back.

"Now Naruto, if you wouldn't mind, cut me down!!" Kagome screeched. Naruto, who didn't want to end up like InuYasha over there, cut her down quickly**.  
**

* * *

**Twinny: Another done….It's about midnight right now. I should go to bed…**

**Chibi InuYasha: Why?!?! How could you treat me like that? –pout-**

**Twinny: Sorry Inu-chan, it was inevitable.**

**InuYasha: Che, bitch…**

**Twinny: InuYasha….**

**InuYasha: Uh oh…**

**Twinny: No cussing in front of the chibis!! SIT!!!**

**InuYasha: -**_**SLAM!**_**-**

**-Chibi InuYasha watched in amusement while eating a cookie that he also stole from Gaara-**

**Twinny: See ya next time!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Twinny: Okay people that actually read this, sorry about the late update. I decided to get off of my lazy ass and continue to type again. And since all of you are so patient, I'll upload three chapters. 'Kay? Also, there will be a lil bit of shoujo-ai in this chapter. So little that you have to squint to see it. I've been reading too much shounen-ai. I know.**

**Disclaimers/Warning: Crack, OOCness, a bit of shoujo-ai, the usual**

**

* * *

**

**Last time: **_"Now Naruto, if you wouldn't mind, cut me down!!" Kagome screeched. Naruto, who didn't want to end up like InuYasha over there, cut her down quickly_

**Ch. 6**

After that whole ordeal, Kagome went home and did what ever the hell she did when ever she gets home. Now, let see what's going on with Kagura.

After she took off, thinking she was deaf, she ran into Sango.

"Sango!! Help me!! I think I'm deaf!!" she yelled loudly.

"Okay. I will help," Sango said while reaching up and removing the ear plugs.

"Ohh…I had those in there all along. Thank you Sango!!" Kagura said while pulling Sango in a kissed her smack dab in the lips. It only lasted a second but when Sango realized that, she pulled away quickly; cheeks tinted a crimson shade of pink while Kagura's cheeks were the same color.

'_Hmmm…wonder why that is…' _Sango thought, little did she know, Kagura was a lesbian.

"Uhh…well, this is awkward. Anyway, bye Kagura. I gotta to go home and do what ever I do when I'm at home…" Sango let her last words died and waved good bye, Kirara, out of no where, jumped on her shoulder.

_**Back with Sesshoumaru;**_

"Buyo!! Buyo! Where the hell are you?!!" he cried angrily.

"Meeeeooowww," a cat cried.

"There you are!! I thought I lost you for a moment," Sesshoumaru said while snuggling the fat cat _**(A/N: heheh…it rhymed XD)**_

"Come on. Let's go home…then call Kagome-chan and see if we can go on a date tomorrow. Hehehehe…hope she says yes," he said hopefully.

_**Sesshoumaru Dream Sequence:**_

Sesshoumaru: Oh Kagome-chan, will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?

Kagome: Why yes Fluffy-koi. I'd love to.

Sesshoumaru: Great!! I'll pick you up at seven!!

Three Years Later:

Sesshoumaru: Oh Kag-koi, will you marry me and be my lovely bride til death due us part? _-get on knee and purpose with a large silver band, diamond ring-_

Kagome: -_blush- _Oh Fluffy-chan!! I accept!! _-jump on Sesshoumaru-_

_-Sesshoumaru carries her off in the sunset-_

Two years after the marriage, we can see little chibi Sesshoumaru and Kagome look alike with black hair with silver streaks running their hair and one eye chocolate color while the other golden color running around the Inu Household.

_**Back to Reality**_

"_-sigh-_ If that would happen, I'd be in heaven…" Fluf--ahem--Sesshoumaru sighed while Buyo 'meow-ed'.

"Alright. Lets go home," Sesshoumaru said wile putting Buyo in his car while getting in himself and drove off.

_**With InuYasha and Naruto**_

"Ow…I think this time she actually manage to destroy my back with her words," InuYasha stated while Naruto put ice on his back.

"Yah know, it's mainly your fault anyway. Scared her like that. Heheh, it was funny though," at that, Naruto busted out laughing his ass off.

"It's not funny when you're the one getting your back killed, literally," InuYasha said while he cringed when the ice was on his back.

"Yeah, but I deal with it every. Single. Day. With a man-woman on your team, you're bound to get hurt," Naruto said. "And dude, she is weak as a newborn baby when it comes to battling enemies…hope she die soon in battle…or else I'll have to make sure there was an _accident_, if you know what I mean," he said while taking on an evil glint in his eyes.

"Anyway, you should go back. And get the demon bastard to stop turning you demented…like that red head kid," InuYasha said while Naruto nodded and took his leave through the door…like any normal person would do _**(A/N: --coughcoughKakashicoughcough--)**_

_**With Kagome**_

"Stupid sonovabitch. Scaring me to death…heheh. Seeing him get 'sit' over three hudred times was funny though," Kagome mused while stepping into her car and drove home.

_**With Miroku**_

"_-sob sob- _Why _-sob- _doesn't she _-sob-_ like me _-wail-_?" Miroku sobbed to the director who had no idea what to do so he snuck out and left Miroku to sob his heart content to the air around him.

_**With Sango**_

"Wow, that was weird..." Sango said out loud wile Kirara meowed.

_**With Kagura**_

"Wished it has lasted longer _-sigh-_" Kagura said while flying around on her feather…thing…

_**With Naraku and Kikyou**_

Too graphic to put in words

-Owari-

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: How'd you like the last chapter? I know it sucked balls but I can't have my readers sulking that I don't update anymore, can I? That, and I felt bored -.-; Also, this fic was written on the same day they were done taping. Just want to clear that up before I confused people.**_

_**Gaara: I am not demented…**_

_**Twinny: Yah sure about that? From what I've seen in the filler eps, I'd say you're dememted as the emo bastard…but on the shippuuden, you're **__**HOT**__**. --drool over Gaara half naked pic made by **_Sabaku-chan _**on deviant—**_

_**Gaara: Whatever…**_


End file.
